Kira
Kira was born on September 3rd, 1992. She is short, scrawny, and will eat your face off if necessary. Kira has been known to quote memes without knowing about their origins ((or so, according to Middleman)), to have eaten Duckie once on a romantic date with Vino, many many months ago, and to be drop dead sexy. She spends her time eating, sleeping, making the world a better place with her handy dandy notebook, listening to legit music, and watching old movies. Ender is her best friend, and they share a mutual passion for broccoli. Appearance As stated above, Kira is short and scrawny for her age. She has brown hair, and a rather enticing complexion. Many have stated that she is drop dead sexy. And yes, Kira is a girl. In the chat rooms, she likes wearing a big pair of headphones, because Kira likes listening to legit music. Personality Kira is capable of switching moods rapidly and constantly--going from an almost troll-like individual to a sarcastic, moody bum. She hates bitchy people, and will attack back if attacked. She usually logs on at night, making her a night person rather than a morning/day person. In chat mode, she picks random people and proposes to them, i.e. Panda and Crim. Kira aspires to be a noble, memorable dictator, with a 'stache the size of a shoe. She is a strong follower of the Communist party, and takes days off to spread her Communist views. History Pre-Dollars Kira hails from an ancient lands called Cydonia, where she served as a cowgirl/assassin. Soon enough, being a cowgirl became quite boring, so she dropped that title, but kept that of the assassin. She pursued many careers afterwards, making her an ex-ninja, ex-pirate, ex-rockstar, etc. One day, in the middle of her persistent job hunting, she came across the Dollars, a seemingly harmless group, and joined ((She actually just really really liked Durarara, and thought it was the coolest thing ever)). The Rise of Kira Kira has been a Dollars member as of June 9th, 2010, 9:28:33 PM. She logged onto Dollars Chat that very same fateful day, and there she came across many individuals, including NT, Vino, Mikado, Blue Kida, Fridge, Duckie, and Izaya. She was there to witness the epic "didging" battle between NT and Vino, Mikado's boob transplant, and NT's fling with Anri . She plotted with Izaya, battled valiantly against Shizuo, laughed at Mikado's boobs, and much much more. Kira and Vino One day, after being rejected by Shizuo for the 30th or 40th time, she decided that Vino was the one for her, and went after him. Pretty soon, Kira and Vino were an item, and were quite in love. They ate Duckie on a romantic date, and things were going quite well until Kira's five month long absence from the Dollars. The Absence Kira went missing from the Dollars one day, after being kidnapped by her old crew of pirates. They took her to sea, without internet, making her unable to log on. She struggled day after day to escape their clutches, but they had her locked tight. She somehow managed to escape, and swam to the island of Atlantis, where she went into hiding for three weeks. Little did she know that her old band of thieves was on the island as well, so she had to haul ass to the land of Shangri-La. All was well until she ran into her old groupies, but she managed to escape their insistent cheering. She somehow managed to avoid her previous ninja tribe, be it by effort, or sheer dumb luck. She lived in the city of El Derado for two months, where she worked as a gold miner under the alias Katerina Piscina. She recently made her way back to Ikebukuro, and logged back onto the Dollars on the 22nd of October, after five months of absence. Modern Day Kira Modern Day Kira is on every night, usually in the vicinity of Middleman, Duckie, Deet, HomoMilk, Akuma, and many others. Due to Vino's absence, she has picked up romantic interests in Panda, Crim, LawLiet, and maid-chan. After Panda chained her to a bed and suddenly left, she got mad at him, and proceeded to carve a pumpkin and eat all the food in his kitchen. She wants to drink HomoMilk, but has not yet achieved that. Kira currently resides in the jumper of S. Kira cannot hold her drinks, and gets drunk very easily. When drunk, she is known to rape every living being in the vicinity, such as Julia and Panda. The Death of Kira Kira's death was a total misunderstanding. After maid-chan suddenly walked out of S's jumper on her for "loving other people", Kira got drunk and killed herself. Maid walked back in, in the midst of all of this drama, and killed herself as well, to see what all the hype was about. This lead to an argument between the two, which ultimately ended in the separation of them. Kira's Revival/ The Maid Era Iza-Chan soon revived Kira. Kira and maid Lived happily together in S's jumper for quite some time, but then, Kira got drunk and made out with Chrome. Kanra took pictures and showed it to maid as evidence, and maid promptly got mad at Kira. Kira then proceeded to go on strike for one or two days, but had to go back, because she missed the warmth of S's Jumper. She was, of course, missed. After that, maid and Kira got married. They were very happy together until stuff happened. Kira's Journey Forward As stated above, stuff happened. Maid wanted to get a second wife ((Cheerio)), but Zettashitta promptly interrupted, and demanded that this was not right, and that maid could only have one wife. Zatoichi ((Note- Kira still was romantically involved with him at this point)) also butted in, and bluntly stated that Kira had been his for the past two weeks. It was finalized, and maid and Kira got divorced. Kira and Zatoichi have been happily dating as of since. Kira and S Kira and S are alike, yet different. While Kira is a smart, refined, intelligent woman, S is a dirty, cheap, 2p whore. Kira continues to support her in this cause, and searches for ways to increase her rates everyday. While S decides to listen to her strange English crap, and Kira listens to legit alternative music, they share a mutual interest in Eminem and K-Pop. Kira and S troll together, they sex everyone up together, and they swoon over cute Asian boys together. HACKED BY S~~ What Kira infact meant to say was that S is the model of refined, intelligent young women, but she was simply too busy being brainwashed by her indie shit to notice what a colossal error she had made. Let's take a moment to pity her for being SO DUMB. Also, the music that S listens to is so intense that dumb people fail to comprehend its legitimacy, hence why Kira cannot ever hope to understand the pure joy of drum and bass and dubstep. Everyone who reads this will know that S is not a dirty cheap 2p whore and is in fact a pure, innocent, sparkling, shining, white, twinkling, holy, sacred, virgin maiden. S does though, it has to be said, adore Kira whole heartedly. END HACK~~ As stated above, Kira takes residence in S's Jumper, along with maid and Squiggles, although the Jumper has been feeling kind of empty lately. Though many have not realized it, Kira and S have telepathic powers. You may be familiar with the phrase "Great minds think alike", but in this case, it is "Great minds think together". They often use their telepathic powers to communicate things that they don't want others to find out, such as how hot Zatoichi is, or the latest gossip, or even ideas on how to troll. Together, teamed up with Y and maid, they defeated the notorious Ao-en, under the aliases "MisaMisa" and "pamela a". They completely switched roles. Kira played Misa, the illiterate 2p whore, and S played Pamela, the smart, witty seductive tigress, Kira pulled out a chainsaw out of her maginav and managed to chop Ao-en's tentacles off, and S managed to slap his ass repetitively with a spatula. Together, they seduced their father when he wandered into the room. He was, of course, very devastated to see his daughters in such a state, but was quite turned on when he found out how useful it could be. Kira and S are bezfrans. Kira Trivia *Kira showers everyday. *Kira hates cake. *Kira reads too much manga. *Kira can speak Arabic. *Kira has a Death Note. *Kira misses Vino. *Kira is shorter than you. *When Kira doesn't feel like being Kira, she signs in under the name "BM" and is orange. *Among Kira's other hobbies are photography, writing, acting, and watching anime. *Kira is a Grammar Nazi. *Kira is a mean person. More Information Kira's deviantART Page Kira's Dollar Page Category:Users